Bête noire
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Kate cierra los ojos y ve sangre. Cuando abre los ojos hay oscuridad y no le sorprende saber que ha sido otra noche sin dormir.


**NCIS** no me pertenece. Nunca lo hará. Escribo sin fines de lucro. Referencias a _Bête noire (1x16)_

* * *

 **Bête noire**  
 _O cuando Kate cambió su destino_

* * *

Kate cierra los ojos y ve sangre. Es un líquido espeso y oscuro que tiñe los lugares más recónditos de sus sueños como si se tratase del nuevo fondo para escribir la historia de su vida. Cuando abre los ojos, hay oscuridad y no le sorprende saber que ha sido otra noche sin dormir.

Puede ver los dígitos del reloj que la saludan en la madrugada y piensa que es una buena hora para levantarse. No puede seguir en la cama, de todas formas, y el peso que se hunde en sus hombros mantiene su espalda rígida. El suelo se siente frío bajo sus pies pero la habitación es un cálido refugio, acogedor incluso, en la soledad.

Kate cierra los ojos y ve la sangre de Ari tiñendo sus pesadillas, el recuerdo sus ojos amables —tan amables que aún le hacen dudar su decisión— fijos en los suyos hasta que la luz se apaga en el fondo plasmado en su memoria y hasta el sonido del bisturí pintado de carmín, un golpe seco en el silencio de la habitación, resuena en su cabeza cuando duerme. Ella mató a Ari Haswari, que era un agente de otro país, sin dudarlo y tiene que vivir con ello.

Caitlin Todd odia cada minuto de esa pesadilla.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Abby se aferra a los brazos de Kate cuando la ve. Parece no importarle que sus manos estén llenas de sangre —sangre que no es suya, sangre que es de un hombre desconocido, sangre que se ve oscura contra su blusa rosada— porque sus ojos verdes solo se detienen para fijarse en su rostro. Las manos le tiemblan cuando le corre los mechones de la cara, Kate cierra los ojos en el toque suave, Abby es casi opaca bajo la luz tenue en la fría sala de autopsias. No es la Abby de siempre. Ella definitivamente se siente menos como Kate y más como una versión impura de la persona que era al llegar.

—Los médicos están revisando a Gerald —susurra Abby, en voz baja. Se arrodilla para quedar a la altura de sus ojos y Kate mira sin ver por encima de ella, detrás.

Ducky, Gerald. La sangre que brotaba del hombro del joven, la angustia de Ducky al salvarlo y la frialdad de sus ojos, sus palabras atascadas en la rabia.

Tony, que le teme a los vampiros, Tony que se escucha en el fondo diciendo palabras que no entiende... Tony, que siempre la exaspera.

Gibbs.

Se detiene en eso.

—¿Gibbs?

Una mano acaricia su cabello —no está realmente segura de quién es pero quiere creer que es Gibbs y que está bien con lo que ha pasado, que no la ve con lástima o pena— y ella cierra los ojos, apoyándose en el contacto cuando se siente segura. No sabe dónde está Tony pero oye su voz a lo lejos y deja que el ruido reconfortante fluya a su alrededor.

Autopsias es un lugar de pesadilla.

—¿Está...?

Gibbs es rotundo, como siempre lo es. Es un consuelo en su simpleza, un acto de normalidad en esa dimensión alterna en la que entró desde que bajó a Autopsia a pedido de Abby. Desde que Ducky abrió la puerta diciendo el nombre incorrecto.

Levanta la mirada hasta encontrarse con esos ojos azules helados.

 _—Muerto._

Kate se estremece.

—Yo debería haber bajado —dice Abby y suena tan lamentable, tan feroz que Kate quiere consolarla y decirle que no, que está bien. Ella está entrenada para ello, no Abby. Ella es una científica forense, experta y muy buena, pero no es una agente y no tiene que enfrentar ni una sola cosa que ellos puedan evitarle.

Las palabras no salen de su boca, como si el simple hecho de pensarlas fuese suficiente para que existan, para que alcancen a su amiga. Sacude la cabeza cuando simplemente no puede hablar y Abby la tira en un abrazo férreo.

Se quedan así durante un largo tiempo.

No es otro día como cualquiera.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Lo hiciste bien hoy, Kate —Gibbs no se ve sorprendido o tranquilo. Tampoco está aliviado. Ella puede ver claramente las líneas de tensión en su rostro, las cejas juntas que marcan su ceño, sus ojos azules inquietos que siguen su rostro.

Kate se siente sucia, aunque ya lleva otra ropa y la han revisado los médicos hasta el cansancio. Ella todavía puede oler la sangre. Seguramente está impregnada en su conciencia.

—¿Quién era él? —Pregunta, porque necesita saber, saber que no se equivocó, que tomó la decisión correcta. Que no ha cometido otro error, otro error fatal y porque la idea de que su mano fue firme al dañar a alguien más le amerita la necesidad de saber.

—Estamos investigando —susurra Gibbs, su voz es cuidadosamente gentil.

Él es siempre un poco diferente cuando las cosas salen de balance y Kate lo deja ser sin entenderlo del todo porque cree que jamás lo hará. Tony se mantiene en silencio, una presencia calmante en el ascensor —el lugar predilecto de Gibbs para hablar sin que los observen o escuchen.

—¿No hay ninguna pista? —Ella se impacienta. Realmente quiere una respuesta.

Los ojos azules son más amables de lo que han sido alguna vez.

—No todavía. Pero lo averiguaremos.

—Salvaste a Ducky y a Gerald allá atrás —murmura Tony, humildemente y Kate se gira para mirarlo a los ojos, sin poder contener la sorpresa que sale de sus poros al escucharlo—. Ese es un buen trabajo.

Hay un suave sonido de acuerdo que cae de la boca de Gibbs. Kate sabe que eso no suele suceder y algo le da un vuelco en el estómago —Por una vez, DiNozzo tiene razón.

Kate no puede evitar que la sonrisa burbujeante llene su garganta. Es tan surrealista esa situación que se escurre entre sus dedos con facilidad abrumadora. En ese pequeño espacio, oscuro y roto, puede decir lo que no tuvo oportunidad en otro tiempo.

—Pensé que moriría antes de escuchar un cumplido de ustedes dos.

Ha tenido que matar a alguien en su lugar.

El pensamiento drena el color de su cara. Kate no necesita verse en el espejo. Las miradas que intercambian Gibbs y Tony son suficientes.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

De alguna forma, habría sido más fácil si todo hubiese acabado allí. Un desconocido toma rehenes, ella defiende a sus compañeros y en el fuego cruzado, alguien cae. Pero entonces descubren que Ari —Kate no se atreve a nombrarlo fuera de su mente pese a que sabe su nombre— no era solo un hombre de Hamas sino que pertenecía al Mossad, la agencia de inteligencia israelí, y estaba allí por una misión. Era un agente, como ella, que era fiel a sus creencias pero no era un fanático.

Ari Haswari había sido un hombre cumpliendo con su trabajo y ella lo había asesinado con un bisturí en la sala de autopsias. Sin dudar ni un momento más que el instante en el que sus ojos se encontraron.

Ella se siente enferma.

Las noches sin dormir se multiplican. Las llamadas preocupadas de sus amigos también.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Cuando el director Morrow le dice que debe ir a Israel para ser interrogada, algo en su estómago se retuerce dolorosamente.

Quiere negarse.

Tony la acompaña hasta la puerta del baño y finge que no la escucha vomitar. Se pregunta por qué está haciendo esto.

—Así somos nosotros, Katie —dice, en voz baja cuando ella sale y le pide que deje de ser amable: ella no necesita eso, no quiere su piedad—. Amigos en las malas. Enemigos en las buenas. Acéptalo. No, mejor... Abrázalo.

Se ríe, a su pesar. Pero el sonido no es sincero para ninguno de los dos.

Él la rodea con sus brazos con un momento de duda detrás de sus acciones y Kate se da cuenta que no quiere escapar. Ella se siente segura en sus brazos, por primera vez desde que asesinó a Ari.

—Habría sido peor si hubiésemos perdido a uno de ustedes —murmura Tony contra su cabello y es amable y sincero y tan poco como él que ella quiere aferrarse a ese pilar que le está ofreciendo—. Mucho, mucho peor.

Ella tiene ganas de llorar pero al mismo tiempo... no.

—¿Vas a ir a Israel con nosotros _también?_

Quiere tenerlo allí, por alguna razón que desconoce.

—Somos compañeros.

Parece que eso responde todo.

Tony es un ex policía —probablemente es igual a Gibbs, su mantra sobre como un Marine siempre será un Marine—, se consuela ella en su mente cuando él le revuelve el cabello y se aleja. Ellos son compañeros y ese conocimiento es de repente, un regalo.

No va a olvidar ese instante en ningún momento pronto. Tampoco lo hará él.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Creo, Caitlin, que los errores deben usarse para aprender. No podemos saberlo todo, me temo.

—¿Cómo puedo vivir con esto, Ducky?

Y sus ojos estaban llenos de algo oscuro. Algo que ella conocía bien.

—Aprendes, mi querida. _Aprendes._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Gibbs es implacable y Tony es una sombra detrás de él, siguiendo sus pasos y cuidando de su cordura tanto como la de ella. Nunca había visto esa parte de DiNozzo tan nítidamente como en esos días oscuros.

Su equipo, sus compañeros...

Abby y Ducky se despiden de ella con abrazos llenos de esperanza y promesa y le desean buena suerte con lo que sea que le espere en Tel Aviv. Thomas Morrow intentó negociar con el director del Mossad pero el subdirector David parece querer interrogarla personalmente y las palabras incidente internacional sobrevuelan en la agencia tan agudamente que Kate siente que se va a ahogar.

Ellos aceptan ir a Israel, para la furia implacable de Gibbs.

—Si hubiese sido _DiNozzo,_ lo dejarías ir.

—No lo arrojaría a los lobos, Tom —discute Gibbs. Kate se detiene detrás de la puerta, tratando de escuchar más—. Pero ella no es DiNozzo. Es Todd.

En ese momento, mientras vuelan hacia ese destino desconocido, ella no se permite ser abrumada. Pero lo será.

Gibbs teme que esta pesadilla que se aparece como interminable la destruya y ella teme que tenga razón.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

En el aeropuerto, un auto negro los espera. Una pareja, de inmediato, se hace presente y Gibbs da un paso al frente con Tony un paso detrás y Kate justo a su lado.

Es lo acostumbrado.

—El agente Gibbs, supongo —dice la mujer, sus ojos son oscuros y fríos, helados en comparación con los de su compañero silencioso. Mira a Kate y a Tony por un breve segundo y luego se vuelve hacia Gibbs—. Soy Ziva David y este es Michael Rivkin, mi compañero. Seremos su escolta hasta el Mossad.

Los ojos del hombre se fijan en Tony y hay un brillo peligroso.

—¿Agente Todd?

La sonrisa de Tony parece de vidrio y por la forma en la que encaja su mandíbula, Kate sabe que quiere decir sí. No puede con su naturaleza. Él quiere decir que sí, quiere protegerla y, ella sabe, está dispuesto a mentir por su seguridad. Gibbs hace un sonido que parece una negación y Tony se queda en silencio, como si hubiese entenido la orden no dicha.

Kate da un paso al frente.

—Soy Caitlin Todd.

Los ojos de Ziva David se fijan en los suyos inmediatamente y ella se descubre, por primera vez en su vida, como una persona odiada.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿No hubo otra cosa que pudieses hacer para detenerlo? —El interrogatorio es implacable. Kate se sienta en una silla en una larga mesa y al otro lado, los ojos oscuros la sellan en su sitio. Ziva David no necesita un arma para ser intimidante.

Sabe que Gibbs y, posiblemente, Tony la están observando. La luz de la cámara está encendida y le han dicho que están filmando. Aprieta los dientes, se sienta derecha y su mandíbula se aprieta.

Ella está siendo tratada como una criminal, ella no es la que entró en Autopsias y empezó a disparar.

—No —Kate se mantiene firme, porque aún recuerda la escena. No la ha dejado ni un momento desde que pasó—. No hubo otra cosa.

—¿Estás segura? —Ziva insiste, sus pasos son los de un felino acercándose a su presa.

—Lo estoy —Kate escucha el temblor en su voz y luego suspira—. Estaba reteniendonos con amenazas y le disparó a Gerald.

—Leí tu informe —dice Ziva. Se sienta en la mesa, a solo unos centimetros y Kate se siente tensa y alerta. Es una mujer peligrosa, es alguien que debe temer—. Ari le había disparado a uno de los tuyos, ¿no es así?

 _—Gerald_ Jackson —confirma Kate. _No tiembles, no tiembles._

—Le ayudaste al doctor a cortar la hemorragia.

Lo recuerda. La sangre de Gerald aún se mezclaba con la de Ari en sus pesadillas. —Lo hice.

—Y aprovechaste para tomar el bisturí y clavárselo a Ari en el estómago.

Kate se estremece.

—¿Es así? —Ziva sonríe y no hay nada amable en el gesto.

—No —responde. El relato lo saben ambas así que no se molesta en repetirlo.

Los minutos pasan.

—Él estaba siguiendo ordenes.

—Estábamos como rehenes.

—No era necesario matarlo para haberlo detenido.

—No estabas ahí —escupe Kate, sus ojos traicionándola a pesar de su férrea intención.

La mirada de Ziva centella en algo que parece culpa. —No. No estaba.

Kate lo ve.

—Eran cercanos —dice, en voz alta.

—Era mi hermano —dice Ziva, en voz muy baja—. _Era mi hermano._

Es el fin del interrogatorio. Kate no tiene mucho más que decir.

Ella solo tiene los ojos de Ziva grabados en la mente y no son como los de Ari en absoluto. En los de ella, sí que hay amor. A pesar del odio que siente hacia Kate, en el fondo, hay amor.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El arreglo es más fácil y complejo de lo que habrían pensado en un principio. Kate se siente pequeña bajo todas las miradas a las que ha estado sometida pero la presencia de Tony, Gibbs y Morrow no dejan de envolverla como un manto protector. Ellos no la dejarán.

El Mossad propone un enlace entre ambas agencias, un enlace en el equipo de Gibbs.

—Tarde o temprano, sucederá —dice Eli David cuando ve la reticencia de Morrow en la idea de darle tanto acceso a un extranjero: va contra las normas—. Podría beneficiarnos a ambos.

Por primera vez, Kate piensa que todo el asunto pudo estar orquestado. Pero la mirada de Ziva era demasiado sincera para ello.

—Lo resolveremos a largo plazo —dice Morrow. Ojalá que sea cuando otro ocupe su lugar como director.

Eli David sonríe.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Cuando la puerta a sus espaldas se abre, Kate espera que signifique el fin de la pesadilla. En lugar de Tony o Gibbs, aparece Ziva David.

Kate palidece y cuando las lágrimas llegan a sus ojos, las manos de Ziva sujetan las suyas con algo que parece reconfortante.

—Una persona que pensó que tenía otra opción no lloraría por alguien a quién asesinó —dice.

No sabe qué hacer con eso.

—¿No viste nada en él que te hiciera dudar?

 _Sus ojos... Por un momento._

Kate sacude la cabeza. Traga saliva pero la escena regresa. Sabe que no haría nada diferente.

No podría.

—No.

Quizás no sea suficiente, seguramente no lo sea para Ziva, pero es lo único que puede darle.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kate cierra los ojos y ve sangre. Es un líquido espeso y oscuro que tiñe los lugares más recónditos de sus sueños como si se tratase del nuevo fondo para escribir la historia de su vida. Cuando abre los ojos, hay oscuridad y no le sorprende saber que ha sido otra noche sin dormir.

Puede ver los dígitos del reloj que la saludan en la madrugada y piensa que es una buena hora para levantarse. No puede seguir en la cama, de todas formas, y el peso que se hunde en sus hombros mantiene su espalda rígida. El suelo se siente frío bajo sus pies pero la habitación es un cálido refugio, acogedor incluso, en la soledad.

Kate cierra los ojos y ve la sangre de Ari tiñendo sus pesadillas, el recuerdo sus ojos amables —tan amables que aún le hacen dudar su decisión— fijos en los suyos hasta que la luz se apaga en el fondo plasmado en su memoria y hasta el sonido del bisturí pintado de carmín, un golpe seco en el silencio de la habitación, resuena en su cabeza cuando duerme. Ella mató a Ari Haswari, que era un agente de otro país, sin dudarlo y tiene que vivir con ello.

Caitlin Todd quiere salir de esa pesadilla. Quiere volver a ser como antes.

— _Lo siento, Ari._


End file.
